thesupergamingbrothersfandomcom-20200213-history
Elliot Cancel
'Elliot Cancel '''is the step-brother of Johnny and main co-star and the youngest of the Super Gaming Brothers.'' He often contributes to LP's by either playing the game or simply commentating with the other members of the channel. Elliot also runs his own creepy pasta based YouTube channel called CreepyElliot. Outside both channels he attends school working on an audio production major, and aspires to be a professional voice actor. He is infamously known for his failed attempt in the Super Mario Bros. let's play (Elliot did not complete world 1-1), though failures such as that one were claimed to have been "redeemed" by his brilliant run of Five Nights at Freddy's", which is also one of the best recorded runs of the game on YouTube, with only one death on first try. SGBLikesToPlay Elliot started off as a main character in the SGB review series, usually tagging along with Johnny in his reviews, and is more or less pissed off when he is not invited. However, as Elliot matured, he eventually gained a job, blocking out his time available for reviewing games, officialy ending his participation in the original SGB reviews. Johnny was forced to go solo, creating the new sur-name, Johnny vs. the World. Since then Elliot has played supporting roles and cameos in the Johnny vs. the World (known as SGB Vs. for these certain reviews) but continues to appear on the SGBlikestoplay channel (therefore retaining the SGB title). Elliot is considered "the butt monkey" to Johnny which possibly reflects in his character of choice/character he is forced to portray; Luigi. CreepyElliot CreepyElliot (formerly: SomecallmeElliot) is the YouTube channel Elliot has created, in which he reads creepypastas, such as "Sacrifice", and "Sonic.EXE". This is notably a huge departure from his roles on SomecallmeJohnny and SGB. Elliot explained the sudden change in focus as to wanting to gain his own identity. Let's Plays by Elliot LP's Elliot has played are: Super Mario Bros. (as Luigi) , Heavy Rain, Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (as Tails), Sonic 3 and Knuckles (as Tails), Streets of Rage 2 (as Skate), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 4: Turtles in Time (as Michelangelo), Scott Pilgrim Vs. the World (as Blue Shirted Scott), The God of War series, Sonic Adventure 2: Battle (First did it by himself (Taken down) then as Tails and Eggman), Mortal Kombat, Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped, New Super Mario Bros. Wii (as Luigi) and New Super Mario Bros. U (as Luigi, he chooses Luigi a lot). Due to Elliot being Player 2 most of the time, Johnny often refers to Elliot as his "butt-monkey." Johnny coined the term, "Elliot, Seriously?!" due to Elliot's large amount of deaths in various Let's Plays, which has become somewhat of a catchphrase. Johnny has said this so many times that there has actually been a fan that has compiled all of Johnny's "Elliot, Seriously?!" lines (this has since been taken down from YouTube for unknown reasons.) Other Stuff * Elliot's last name is Cancel and not Ortiz because Elliot is Johnny's step-brother, but John still considers him his blood brother. This is explained in the fourth part of their let's play of Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode 1. * Elliot's bad playing in the Super Mario LP in which he suffered from a game over in World 1-1. Is often known among the SGB fanbase and the other SGB members as his worst moment. However, Elliot redeemed himself as stated by Matt by completing the five day cycle in the "Five Nights at Freddy's" LP. * Elliot is engaged to a lady named Sabrina who he proposed on October 31st on a Five Nights at Freddy's livestream on his streaming page Bound_By_Games. * Elliot has canonically had sex with Colonel Sanders (no you're not high) Links Category: People Category:SGB Members, Guests and Channels Category:BSC hi